


Quality Time

by HeavyMetalRunner



Series: The Absurd Marriage of Starscream and Megatron [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyMetalRunner/pseuds/HeavyMetalRunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Megs has an appointment; he needs husband's help; Starscream has some errands to do.<br/> It goes quite wrong.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Megs has an appointment; he needs husband's help; Starscream has some errands to do.  
>  It goes quite wrong.

  
  


It was an unfortunate fact of life: even robots got old. And maybe Megatron would live forever, but as he got older and older, this frame would need repairs more often. Right now he was on his way to get his optics overhauled. This in and of itself was not so bad. It was merely inconvenient that he would need someone to accompany him and help him get back home if his optics were recalibrating. 

The really unfortunate detail in this situation was the person he would be taking with him—i.e his spouse, Starscream. 

And even worse, this was Starscream’s day off, so he was using it to run errands before Megatron’s appointment. Firstly, he had to buy a new tube…thing for the computer; second, he said something about a supercharger for his bike; and finally, he insisting on picking out a new color for the main room. 

It all sounded simple enough. Tragically, these things were meant to be accomplished by _Starscream…w_ hich meant walking around the shop in circles looking at the same things over and over. 

Shopping for the tube was painless enough, though he somehow managed to struggle between two that were seemingly exactly the same apart from who manufactured them.

The ‘supercharger’, however, took _hours._ Megatron wanted to offline himself. Starscream kept babbling on and on about size and weight versus power and space and other nonsense Megatron found fantastically uninteresting and incomprehensible. 

When they got to the paint shop Megatron knew his suffering would reach its zenith. If two tube things took an hour and a half to find, and six ‘superchargers’ took _three hours_ of mental deliberation to decide between; how the Pit long would it take Starscream to choose between thousands of shades of paint?

To make matters worse, they only had an hour before they had to start for the Doctor’s. This was not going to happen. It took him only five minutes to realize Starscream would be standing in front of this wall of swatches for all eternity. 

With trepidation, he dare express his concern. “We don’t have to time to choose right now, I have to be at the appointment in two mega cycles."  


Starscream sighed. “Okay...I’ll pick a few swatches to take home and ponder over.”

Megatron nodded. “Quickly.”

Starscream studied the wall of swatches for fifteen cycles without moving a hand toward them. He simply held his chin in his hand while he roamed his eyes over the whole lot—seemingly without any sort of intent or goal.

“Hurry up!” Megatron bellowed. The store seemed suddenly very quiet. There was a soft muttering of, “ _Primus,”_ from the next aisle. 

“Can we have one day out where you don’t make a spectacle of yourself?” Starscream turned to his partner. 

Megatron put his face in his claw. “Please. Just, please pick some so we can go.”

Starscream crossed his arms and turned away from the swatches. “I need to think this over; I’ll comeback some other time _alone_ and make a decision.”

Megatron had a headache. “ _That_ sounds like a fine idea.”

Starscream exited the store, stomping like the petulant brat he was. Megatron followed, glaring at his back the whole. The occasional giggle he heard directed at them was no help at all. 

“I hope you're happy,” Starscream began once they were outside.

“I'm not.” Megatron said dryly. 

“Why are you such a grump all the time? How come you never enjoy anything? You don't want to listen to me talk about my project, you don't think redesigning the main room will be fun to do together—”

“Oh Primus.”

“—you just want to skulk into the library and read depressing poetry for hours. If you loved me you would enjoy spending time with me no matter what we're doing!”

“Ahh frag.” Megatron rolled his eyes.

Starscream glared. “You don't care at all do you? I'm coming with you to the doctor to _help_ you and just complain that I have things to do as well.”

“I do care. I can't help it if I'm bored by the things you like to do. If I dragged you into my hobbies you'd be bored to death as well.”

“What _hobbies_? Reading, watching the news? Please. And don't even say fighting because you know I love watching you fight.”

This almost made Megatron smile. He hung his arm around Starscream, “perhaps we should stick to that then?” He said suavely. 

Starscream rolled his eyes, but smirked. “Oh some things will never change. But you could at least indulge me and remodel the penthouse with me.”

Megatron squeezed his shoulders. “If it will make you happy, I will.”

“Thank-you. Now let's find a taxi, we're _miles_ away.”

“Yes, my dear.”

  
  


….................

  
  


“Here he is.” Doctor Manifold brought a dozy looking Megatron over to Starscream.

“Hey dear, how do you feel?”

“I don't know,” Megatron mumbled.

Manifold smiled and Starscream giggled. “He's still rebooting, he'll be back to himself in a few moments. However, hisoptical systems are recalibrating, his vision will probably come and go for the next few cycles,” said the Doctor.

“I'll take care of him.” Starscream assured. He wrapped a claw around Megatron's massive arm. “Let's get home quickly so you can rest.” Megatron stumbled as Starscream led him outside.

“That took forever!” said Starscream when they were out of the doctor's building.

Through his headache Megatron noted the irony of this statement. He considered getting annoyed about it, but he was too tired. “Yeah.”

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little silly follow up. I want to keep writing these two's days out until I discover something they could have in common.

Megatron was reading a collection of poetry when Starscream came flouncing into the sitting room. “Guess what we're doing tomorrow night?”

Megatron felt a bad feeling form in his chest. “We're going to do something together?”

Starscream put his hands on his hips and glared.

“Is there a problem with that?” He asked warningly.

Not wanting to risk Starscream's screeching or those claws gauging out his eyes, he backed down. “Of course not dear. I was only joking—since our last outing went so well after all.”

Starscream waved his hand. “Well, that was all your fault anyway—so if you don't act like a jerk again there won't be any problems.”

Megatron, gobsmacked, gawked at him for a moment, “...right.”

“Anyway, we're going to go listen to a lecture on the discovery of the eighty-eighth element!”

Megatron sought for words and found none. Finally he voiced the only coherent thing running through his mind, “why?” He tried to ask very passively—last time he implied judgment toward Starscream's chosen forms of recreation he was rewarded with an upset mate—a loudly upset mate.

Starscream rolled his eyes, “because it's interesting of course. Did you know that it was discovered by a bot who had only been a PhD for three weeks? He was stuck working on some space debris floating near Junkion when he found something he couldn't identify. He thought it was just his inexperience but it turns out it was something unknown on Cybertron.”

Megatron was once again momentarily speechless. “If you already know that then why are we going to the lecture!”

Starscream narrowed his eyes angrily. “That's merely the anecdote about it's discovery! I don't know the scientific details of the element, and frankly it's obvious you don't know anything at all about it. Don't be a such a whiner, the worst thing that can happen to you is a bit of boredom.” Then he smiled that smile—the one that heralded horrors for Megatron, “Or are you just concerned that you'll end up being the only one in there who can't understand all that complicated science and keep track of all the facts?”

“Oh I won't be, because I'm sure there will be other sane bots who've been dragged to a tedious lecture by their own pretentious glitch!”

“What did you call me?”

“Just an appropriate title for you.”

“Being intelligent and interested in knowledge does not make one pretentious and just because I'm not as morose as you are does not mean I'm a glitch. What a horrible term to use. I would never had expected such crassness from you.”

Megatron pursed his lips and looked away. Starscream was right, he didn't like to use words like that. That word was abusive and demeaning, and beneath him, but it was used a lot in the pits.

“You're right I'm sorry. You are not glitched. I suppose I overreacted a little because of last week's fiasco. I'll gladly go with you if only to admire your beauty.” Flattery mixed in with an apology always worked on Starscream.

“That's much better. I'm sorry I implied that were stupid, next time we can do you whatever you want, okay?”

Megatron hugged him closer, “that sounds fair.”

“I imagine you're chosen activity will be interface related cause I can tell you right now you'll not be getting anything from me for a long time because of that glitch comment.”

With that he hopped off the couch and sashayed away. Megatron watched his behind waggle as he walked away and smirked. _Yeah right_.


End file.
